


confabulate

by gryffindormischief



Series: Harry Potter AUs! [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: Uber as a dating service; who knew?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter AUs! [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817470
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	confabulate

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tweet 10 of 12 of my 12 days of AU - slightly delayed but here and fluffy and silly...hope you like. Merry Merry.

He doesn’t  _ mean  _ to get completely pissed at Neville’s ‘Officially Recipient of a Niche Doctorate’ party but there are all these botanical themed cocktails and none of it really tastes alcoholic and they’re all so  _ happy _ . Because really, reaching a doctorate in some sort of highly specialized area of botany that Harry can’t even remember should  _ not  _ take upwards of ten years but it  _ did  _ and Neville’s such a stand up bloke it’s disgusting. 

Regardless of intent, Harry’s a responsible adult and isn’t  _ so  _ drunk he forgets how to call an Uber or keep all food and beverage inside where it belongs. Which is good because he really doesn’t want to pay the ‘you’re gross’ penalty on his ride. Or have to live knowing he created a situation where a non medical professional had to deal with his bodily fluids and other excrement.

He  _ is  _ drunk enough that most of the trip is vague impressions.

A cheeky laugh, a brief moment where he thinks his driver is on fire (turns out it’s hair), and a TMI moment about his intense attraction to cartoon Anastasia.

It doesn’t take long to get home - Harry lucked out that Neville’s favorite haunt (favored mostly because Hannah Abbott  _ owns _ the little hole in the wall) is close by his flat and he’s home by just past two in the morning.

He has just enough presence of mind to lock his front door, strip his shoes and coat off, and send Neville a text that he got home safe. Because Neville is a mother hen and it’s best if Harry’s dad thinks he got in hours ago and simply forgot. A truth he’d learned the hard way after the fallout of a four in the morning drunk text after his last final of his first year at uni.

His ears are  _ still  _ ringing and mum says he gets one less Christmas gift every year to make up for the emotional distress of the twelve hours where Harry got to sleep off his hangover and she was subjected to James Potter Ultimate Mother Hen live and in high definition.

He doesn’t wake up until the sun’s fully risen, warming him to a sweaty degree while his phone rings obnoxiously from the foot of his bed.

Harry fumbles into a sitting position and only manages to find his mobile once the call’s gone to voicemail.

Bleary eyed, Harry finds his glasses on the nightstand and clumsily pushes them onto his face with the expected fingerprints.

The phone is down to seven percent, alerting him that low power mode can only take him so far, and he really feels unnecessary judgment in the allegedly helpful message. His battery isn’t  _ only  _ dead after a night spent carousing with Nev and the rest.

Plus he’s fairly certain ‘carousing’ doesn’t really apply if the main activities were badly done 90’s karaoke, shared pitchers of beer, and trying to teach Seamus the foxtrot.

Which would be odd enough if Harry actually  _ knew  _ how to foxtrot.

With a groan, Harry wriggles his jeans off and flops back on the bed and catches up on his phone as it charges.

Mindlessly, he swipes away notifications from various social media apps that are likely filled with blurry photos and temporary proof of Harry’s attempts at doing justice to ‘Oops I Did It Again.’

He did not.

Really his messages app is the most important, mostly to make sure Neville received his message and text dad that yes he did get home and something vague about passing out as soon as he got there. Which is true, just leaves out the whole ‘I got home well after three and was more than a wee bit drunk so I daydreamed about Anastasia in my Uber’ addition.

It’s for the best, really.

He shoots Neville a quick ‘I hate you’ in response to his toothy selfie with Hannah at brunch and flicks through his other waiting messages.

_ +44 7700 900258: Hi. Just for my peace of mind can you lmk ur not dead _

_ +44 7700 900258: this is your uber btw _

_ +44 7700 900258: the driver _

_ +44 7700 900258: not the car _

_ +44 7700 900258: hoping you have unlimited text and arent gonna take back ur tip _

Harry laughs, then winces and grabs his pounding head. Once it calms to dull thuds, his grin returns and Harry responds.

_ Harry: not to worry on any count.  _

_ Harry: Had to get unlimited because i’m a serial double texter _

_ Harry: as you can see _

_ Harry: and relate  _

_ Harry: also i’m alive. Barely _

_ +44 7700 900258: Good to hear _

_ +44 7700 900258: I worried when you got quiet halfway through ur solo rendition of learn to do it _

_ Harry: I never cared for stroganoff _

While the little typing bubble pulses, Harry returns to his Uber app and only feels like half a creep when he taps his most recent ride and studies the little image - grinning face, fire for hair - and then finds her name - Ginny W. - and adds her number to his phone.

Hell, it’s the holiday season, he’s slightly hungover, and feeling a bit hopeful. Sue him.

_ Ginny: you kinda passed out after most of all remember this _

_ Ginny: I’ve been in suspense all day _

_ Ginny: barely slept _

_ Ginny: which is good since i was shuttling people to and from the airport all night _

_ Harry: LOL glad to be of assistance _

_ Harry: in case you forgot _

_ Harry: remember if they can learn to do it, she can learn to do it _

_ Harry: also it’s barely noon why are you even awake _

_ Ginny: could ask you the same _

_ Harry: forgot to close the blinds _

_ Ginny: one of those _

_ Ginny: I’m thinking of heading out for some brunch _

_ Ginny: if you need a ride and can love another after Anya _

_ Harry: name the time :) _


End file.
